The formation of NOx can be reduced in gasoline and Diesel engines with the use of valve arrangements for exhaust gas recirculation. In controlled exhaust gas recirculation, this is achieved by directing a part of the exhaust gas to the intake side via a duct, where it is mixed with fresh gas.
DE 10 2006 031 028 A1 describes a valve arrangement for an exhaust gas recirculation system which comprises a drive motor and an eccentric drive for the stroke operation of a valve rod with a valve plate. The eccentric drive comprises a cam track element and a follower element held at the valve rod. A two-stage spur gear transmission with a plurality of transmission parts is also provided. The drive motor, the transmission parts and the valve rods are arranged side by side in the radial direction, with some transmission parts situated between the drive motor and the valve rod.
One disadvantage of this valve arrangement is the complex design of the various transmission parts, in particular, of the cam track element that is formed as an eccentric cam track configured as a groove-like inside track. The outer side of this cam track element is further provided with a contact surface which is complicated to manufacture and which is configured as a friction surface or as a curved toothing.
The transmission and/or the transmission parts, the drive motor, and the valve rod are arranged side by side in the transverse direction, require much structural space, and do not allow for a modular structure. The large transverse extension in a direction transverse to the valve axis further results in strong oscillations and vibrations of the entire valve arrangement, which results in wear.